


let the sun come streaming in

by aesthetic_chubby_potato



Series: even when the dark comes crashing through... you will be found [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Protect Alex 2k17, foster! care!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_chubby_potato/pseuds/aesthetic_chubby_potato
Summary: New foster home. New beginning. Fresh start. Do it for Phillip.Alexander knew the foster system, all the flaws in the deliberately delicate system. He knew how it worked, how you start with stars in your eyes, believing that even for a moment, you belong. But he knew, oh how Alex knew, that every sun doesn’t rise, and that no one ever believes you when you say it’s so damn wrong. So Alex adapted. Alex learned. Alex learned to step out of the sun. But for Phillip, only for Phillip, does he lets the sun come streaming in. Phillip is his everything. Phillip deserves more than the depressing life full of shit that Alex endures.(((Aka a foster AU, with smol protective alexander (but really he needs protection!), with his foster brother Phillip. Based off the lyrics of Dear Evan Hansen. Not the storyline, but the gorgeous lyrics from it. So basically Phillip is innocent and unscathed. Alex goes to new foster home and high school (with da squad).)))UPDATE: this story will not be updated until it's FULLY DONE. so once i'm finished with whole story i'll post. but i'll keep y'all updated.





	1. anybody have a map?

**Author's Note:**

> hi people of the ham and/or DEH fandom! i love y'all so much. this is my first fanfic, please be nice. :) i am so so sorry if foster system is very inaccurate or my depictions of anything is offensive! 
> 
> backstory of alex:  
> Alex has recently immigrated to the US from the Caribbean (same tragic backstory) , and been in foster care for five months, but had gotten the brunt of many foster homes, as a result of being a transgender Latino “bastard” immigrant. He has been in many of them with Phillip, and has protected him from the cruelness of the homes and the world. 
> 
> backstory of Phillip:  
> he never knew his parents, they both died in a tragic car crash inflicted by a drunk. he was tossed around a bit then moved to the foster care system where he met alex. alex loves phillip, and always protects him and takes care of him when the foster parents don't care much. :(
> 
> alex speaks a shit ton of languages. also he nEEDS TO HAVE AN ACCENT. so yes. subtle, but def there. he often slips into french or spanish, his primary languages. 
> 
> phillip speaks spanish and english. spanish being his first.

Alexander knew the foster system, all the flaws in the deliberately delicate system. He knew how it worked, how you start with stars in your eyes, believing that even for a moment, you belong. But he knew, oh how Alex knew, that every sun doesn’t rise, and that no one ever believes you when you say it’s so damn wrong. So Alex adapted. Alex learned. Alex learned to step out of the sun. But for Phillip, only for Phillip, he lets the sun come streaming in. Phillip deserves more than the depressing life full of shit that Alex endures.

This would be his seventh foster home in five months. It would be Phillip’s second. Alex yearns to succumb and drown i the loneliness- of the darkness of the world. But he lives for Phillip, from the first day he met Philip at the ripe age of four years old, he had the uncontrollable urge to protect the small child from the broken ways of the foster system. 

The exasperated voice of his social worker pulled Alex from his thoughts.

“Alex? Are you even listening to me??” Annoyance was lightly laced in Seabury’s voice. 

“Sorry what?” 

A groan erupted from Mr.Samuel Seabury. “I said, this is your last chance, kid. We’re relying on you to make some publicity for the company- you know as a immigrant poster child-you’re a minority or some shit like that- you’re smart. Don’t mess it up, or there will be consequences. At least, do it for Phillip. ”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows at the blatant honesty of his statement but nervously responded, glancing at the sleeping Phillip beside him. “y-yes sir.”

Alex remembered the days when he was a loud-mouthed bother, the delinquent child who talked too much with a mouth that ran faster than his thoughts. That was before all the innocence and energy was ripped from him by cold reality. He’s learned to talk less, just smile more. As much as he hated it, it was necessary, no one wanted to hear the ideas of the queer trans immigrant bastard. 

The foster care system never listens to what the kids have to say- always believing the foster parents. Thus explaining his "violent tendencies, disrespectful attitude, and lack of gratefulness". He scoffed at the very thought. All of his "violent tendencies", they came from self-defense. The "disrespectful attitude" was maybe because all of his foster families abuse him?? And his "lack of gratefulness"- what was he supposed to be grateful for?  
“Alexander, we’re here.” 

Alex peered outside his window, jaw slacked and mouth hanging at the almost-picture perfect house- no- a white mansion adorned with sheared bushes and a towering gate overwhelmingly staring him down, well, at least to Alex at his 5 foot 4 height. 

Gates are never good. What if they’re trying to keep people out. What if they’re just trying to hide their secrets? Anxiety rushed through Alex in a hazy whirlwind of stress ridden thoughts. 

No, okay, Alex, calm down. Tú necesitas a ser fuerte (you need to be strong- spanish). Prouvez-vous (prove yourself- french). 

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Quarte.

Cinq.

Six.

Sept. 

Huit. 

Neuf. 

Di-

“Alexander! Get out, take your foster brother too.”

Alex frantically nodded and grabbed his one bag of belongings as well as Phillip’s bag (and a sleeping Phillip). He walked out of the car, hesitantly approaching the colossal sized house. 

He gently shook Phillip, murmuring soft encouragements in Spanish. Philip, in his curly haired three year old glory, slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Alex set him down and crouched at his level. 

“Hi Pip. We’re at a new house, okay?”

“Another, Lex?” Alex somberly nodded, it crushed him to see Phillip at such a state like this. 

“Hey. ” Alex plastered a half hearted smile. “It’s gonna be okay. Paciencia y fe. Recuerdas, soló hablas cuando habla a. Respirar. Y la sonrisa! (Patience and faith. Remember, speak only when spoken to. Breathe. And smile!)

“¿Entiendes, Philip?” (Do you understand, Phillip?)”

“Sí Xander”. The two brothers both spoke in hushed tones, afraid of the consequences that have once been inflicted upon them for using Phillip’s native language. 

Alex took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened to a scruffy looking man, in his early forties, maybe. 

Alex met his gaze and gasped. N- no- it can’t be…

Alex resisted the increasing urge to just run away from his problems. Alex frowned miserably and gulped, ready to greet ~him~. 

James Reynolds. 

Alex was scared. For Phillip. Even for himself. Anybody have a map??


	2. update/ author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha another authors note, will explain below.   
> -jazzy

hi guys!

in case anyone is wondering, just to clear things up, i will be writing a full developed story, then posting it. i don't know how long this will take, but until then i'll be posting author's note chapters like this just informing y'all of my current status or whatever. i am NOT abandoning this story, i just want it to the best for you all, so that means i'll be writing it fully instead of rushed. 

until the full fic, i will most likely be posting one shots or prompts. i won't disappear or anything :) feel free to comment, or ask me anything, or send me prompts. also, in case you're curious, right now i'm writing detailed yet short summaries of each chapter, to create a structure to work with. it's not actual drafting, more like in depth planning. 

thanks loves,  
jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> thank you loves for reading!! <3
> 
> please please write comments or leave kudos. i'm hella selfish so i love comments and kudos! and compliments lmao. i'll try and reply to all! 
> 
> love it? hate it? meh?


End file.
